Stellaren
Stellaren is a space sc-fi visual novel game created, published and developed by ninedux and was originally developed into five separate games before it was repurposed into a single game. It is the first installment of the Stellaren Trilogy. Summary In the events of Stellaren, the story follows a mechanic by the name of M. He is born and raised on the space colony NGC 13. His father is a renowned mechanic but unfortunately died alongside M's mother on a trip to Earth. M currently resides with his childhood friend N. After finishing up his work he notices a strange female enter the shipyard bar. Moments later, M joins up with N and makes an excuse to meet later and heads out to confront the mysterious woman. Upon entering the bar, he is surprised to see her at table reserved for VIPs and assumes her to be hired to service the high ranking officers present. Synopsis The year is 2340 A.D.. Interstellar travel had become possible, and inhabitants from Earth moved out of solar system(or "sol" in game) to settle in different planets and build up colonies. Among numerous colonies, M is a colonist who work at as a mechanic in NGC-13. As M complains about his underpaid job and tedious labor, his childhood friend, N, come to him and ask him to have dinner together. However, M plans to use the defected model from the ships he fixed and swindle some money from other NGC pilot. Despite N's objection and attempts to stop him, M managed to loose N and search for a target. Just then, a strange girl who M never seen in the colony before caught his attention. Beliving her to be an easy prey, M followed her into a bar and prepared his scheme. The bar was crowded with NGC pliots waiting for departure. Although M did not like these pliots looking down at colonists like him, he still decided to continue his trick. When he find the strange girl, he was surprised to find the girl to be in VIP table with other NGC officiers. As M mused about the girl's identity, he was bumped by a NGC pliot. At first, the pliot grumbled at M, but soon he realized that M is the one that sold him a defected piece that went out after using it for an hour. Knowing that he is in trouble, M attempted to sweet-talk the man, only to find himself surrounded by other pliots nearby as the angry pliot attacked him. Being overpowered by the man, M soon rendered unconscious and could have been killed had the strange girl not intervened. The girl called out the pliot and ask him to explain his action. After hearing out the situation, the girl tell the pliots that there is no need for violence as NGC would cover up the cost of damage and maintainence of their pliots, and the man should be more careful with his purchase rather than beating up a colonist. Hearing the girl's command, the pliot relented and soon exited the bar. The strange girl then ask the barkeep about M and his residence so that she could arrange him to safety of his home. Although the barkeep knew M and where he lives, he refused to carry M because the time to close the bar will be soon. In frustration, the girl carried M back to N's home, while putting M's watch into her pocket. When N sees M's injury, she was worried about his well-being and accused the girl for letting out her minions to attack M. Confused by her claim, the girl could only introduce herself as K, while N was too worried about M to tell K her name. Seeing the colonist is settled, K decided to return to her ship, Baham, and stand by for further operations. However, she forgot to return the watch to M. When M awake, N berated M for being reckless and almost lost his life because of it. While M was pitying himself for his misfortune, he was shocked to find his watch is missing. Without hesistating, M returned to the bar to find his watch. Upon meeting the barkeep, M ask him about his watch, and the barkeep replied that the girl had picked up his watch. After some more interrogation, M learned the girl's name and the ship she was supposed to be in. With these knowledge at hand, he decided to sneak into the ship and ask the girl to give his watch back. contents are to be further edited after replaying the game. Google Play Link Google Play Stellaren: Stellaren Old Stellaren Files Stellaren was previously separated into 5 games/chapters and was later compiled into a single game. They are no longer accessible in the google play store but can be found on the internet. Stellaren I Stellaren II Stellaren III Stellaren IV Stellaren V Trivias * This is the longest sequence in Stellaren installment, with thirteen chapters including two extra chapters and a introductory chapter. Considering this sequence is supposed to build up the settings and the characters of the story, these chapters seems to be both informative and concise. * Although not obvious, M's description of N's family is somewhat odd because of a discrepancy between two sentences. First, M said "This is N, my boss's daughter". Immediately, he followed "Her uncle, my boss owns the largest company in the colony." The discrepancy did not change even after Stellaren sequences merged into one application. Excluding the author's carelessness, there could be three possiblities: ** M has two bosses -- N's dad and uncle, which makes the company a family business. *** A shady explanation is that N is the product of incest, being her father is also her uncle. **** This is a logical conjecture: N is adopted by her uncle after something happened to N's father(either dead or missing or lost guardianship over N), which makes N's uncle her father by adoption.